


Granissa At The Movies

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, The CW, The Outsiders, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa wants to start a podcast.





	Granissa At The Movies

“We’re running out of garlic powder, babe. Babe?”

Grace looked up from the cutting board and stared at Anissa, who sat on the couch in the living room. Her laptop was open and she had her headphones in. Grace watched her girlfriend as her brows lowered, and her mouth curved into a deep frown. She had stopped typing her paper, and was now sitting on the couch with a look of disgust on her face. Grace waved a hand to get her attention. Anissa looked up, and tore her earbuds out.

“What’s up?” she asked. Grace gave her a confused look.

“What’s up with you? Are you okay?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You just have this weird look on your face,” Grace said as she went back to cutting the celery in front of her. “What are you looking at?” Anissa smiled at her. 

“Oh, no I’m listening to a podcast,” she said. “A really gross episode of NoSleep.”

“Really? A podcast caused that ridiculous look you had?” Grace laughed. Anissa sucked her teeth. 

“It’s gross! Some guy is being eaten alive by a pig. It’s super vivid,” Anissa said as she placed her laptop on the coffee table in front of her and stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

“That sounds disgusting. I don’t know how you listen to that stuff,” Grace said as she tossed the diced celery into the crock pot on the counter. Anissa walked over to the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools at the high counter. 

“It’s cool,” Anissa shrugged. “We should start a podcast.” Grace put the lid on the pot and looked at Anissa. 

“Yeah right. About what?” Grace asked, putting the cutting board in the sink to rinse it off. 

“I don’t know. Superheroes?” Anissa suggested. Grace turned the faucet off and grabbed a dish towel to dry her hands. 

“Yeah, that’s smart,” Grace said sarcastically. “Two metas talking about other metas. The public would be onto us in no time.” She walked over to Anissa and grabbed her hands, leading her back to the couch. 

“Hm, yeah maybe not. What about, a true crime podcast? You know a lot about that kind of stuff,” Anissa said. Grace sat down on the couch and pulled Anissa on top of her. 

“There are a lot of true crime podcasters out there who know way more than I do. I’m content being an armchair detective,” Grace said with a smile. “Got any other ideas?” Anissa thought for a moment. 

“We could do a sex podcast,” Anissa said with a mischievous grin.

“What? No,” Grace laughed. “What are we going to do, just talk about sex the entire time? I’ll tell you how that’ll end. We’re both going to get turned on within minutes, and end up going to the bedroom.”

“You’re right. Why don't we go right now,” Anissa asked quietly before leaning forward and kissing Grace. Grace pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 

“You have homework to do, and I need to clean the kitchen,” she said. Anissa groaned loudly, sliding off of Grace’s lap and laying on the couch. 

“Can’t we just fool around for a little bit first?” Anissa asked. Grace shook her head and stood from the couch. 

“Nope. Finish your nasty podcast and do your work,” Grace walked back to the kitchen. “If we did some sort of sex positive podcast, we would need to have sex first so that we aren’t horny the entire show.”

“Now you know that will not work,” Anissa said with a smirk as she sat up and grabbed her computer. “We’re just going to want to do it again.”

“Well I guess that’s a no on that as well,” Grace said. She grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and sprayed the counters. “Got any other ideas?”

“A podcast where we review different brands of alcohol?” Anissa said. “It’ll be like our own little tasting session. We could do it every week.”

“Now you want to kill my liver?” Grace said as she scrubbed the countertop. Anissa gave her a look. 

“You’re a bartender! Don’t you drink all the time?” Anissa asked as she typed. Grace rolled her eyes. 

“Think of something else,” she said. 

“How about instead of alcohol, we do movie reviews? No drinking required,” Anissa said. “And, we could do it every other week instead.” 

“Okay, that sounds doable. What are we going to call it?” Grace asked. 

“Oh I have the perfect name. ‘Granissa at the Movies,’” Anissa said quickly. Grace laughed. 

“‘Granissa’? What is that, our couple name or something? You’re the corniest person I know,” Grace chuckled, throwing away a handful of soaked paper towels. Anissa frowned. 

“You think of something, then!” she huffed. 

“How about, ‘Movie Reviews with Anissa and Grace’,” Grace suggested. Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“So original,” Anissa muttered. “Mine’s is better.”

“Fine, we’ll use your name,” Grace said as she walked to the sink and washed her hands. “I guess we’re podcasters now.”

“I could buy the mics next week. We’re always at the movies anyways, and you know so much background info about them. Might as well put that knowledge to good use,” Anissa said, closing her laptop and pushing it next to her. Grace looked over at her and frowned.

“Hey! Why’d you close your computer? You didn’t finish your work yet,” Grace said, leaning on the counter and looking at her girlfriend. 

“Baby, I finished that paper an hour ago,” Anissa said. “I just didn’t send it in because I got distracted by this man-eating pig story. The file is on it’s way to my professor now, so dry your hands and meet me in the bedroom.” Anissa stood up and skipped to their room. Grace watched her, shaking her head. 

“What’s our first episode going to be called?” Grace asked as she grabbed a paper towel, and followed her girlfriend. 

“Grace and Anissa: Back at it Again, Making Out in the Theater,” Anissa said as she walked into their room. 

“Why are we calling it that?” Grace asked, closing the bedroom door behind her. Anissa turned and looked at her. 

“Because I’m going to make out with you in the back of the theater. Pay attention,” Anissa raised her brows as she pulled Grace to the bed. 

“But if we make out during the movie, we’re not going to know what’s going on. How are we going to review it?” Grace asked as she sat down. Anissa shrugged. 

“Eh, we’ll figure it out. Let’s practice right now,” Anissa said as she climbed on top of Grace. Grace tilted her head and grinned. 

“I don’t think this is about doing a podcast. Why do I get the feeling you just wanna make out at the movies?” Grace asked. Anissa smiled at her.

“Because you’re a very smart woman.”


End file.
